Two Lovebirds
by YourSoulLooksQuiteTasty
Summary: ONESHOT Soul and Maka were just two ordinary partners; Meister and Weapon. They were both great friends, until they both started to like each other. What will happen to this duo now? SoulxMaka! Don't like, don't read! Has some bad language, just warning you. This is my first story, so please give some pointers, I'd be happy to take them. -
1. Two Lovebirds: OneShot

**Soul's POV**

Maka and I were just walking to school together, like we always did every day.

"Hey Maka.. Can I ask you something?" I asked her as cooly as possible.

Maka looked at me with her big beautiful eyes and said, "Yeah, Soul?"

_Oh my god, she's beautiful..._ I thought, blushing a bit.

"Umm.. I hope this isn't uncool but.. do you.. want to g-"

"YAHOO!" screamed a familiar voice.

_Oh no... Not again!_ I thought with a disgusted look on my face.

Black Star glomped me and both of us fell onto the floor. For some odd reason he has started to do that to me now. Every. Single. Fucking. Day.

I shouted at him, "Oww! Black Star! What the fuck man?"

"Sorry Soul, but you were just standing there, vulnerable, and me being the great star I am, had to attack you! Ya-haa-haaa!" he laughed.

"Vulnerable my ass! All I was doing was talking to Maka! I was just about to ask her if she wa-" I shouted, but stopped, realizing what I was going to say.

"Ask me if I wanted to do what?" asked Maka, curiously.

I blushed, and stuttered out, "Oh, I was going to ask... Ah! If you wanted to hang out after school! You want to?"

"Oh. Yeah, we can hang out..." she replied, sounding disappointed.

"YEAH! And I, being the great star I am, will get the rest of the gang to hang out too!" shouted Black Star.

I sighed. I wanted it to just be Maka and I, but she would probably not take no for an answer on a get together. I guess I can ask her out tomorrow.

Then the three of us proceeded to walk to school together.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

While walking to school with Soul and Black Star, I couldn't help but zone off and think to myself.

_Does Soul like me? I know I like him, even if he can be a little annoying sometimes, but he's sweet, fun to be around, and very good looking..._

I started to blush without even realizing, and I guess Soul noticed, cause he started to turn red, too.

And of course, to my dismay, Black Star noticed BOTH of us. He smiled and just started chuckling to himself.

_I'm going to regret that later..._

Time seemed to go by slowly afterwards, but we eventually ended up at school. The three of us walked up, and a familiar voice was heard.

"Black Star! Where were you? I looked everywhere and couldn't find you..." said Tsubaki, blushing with a hint of worry in her sweet voice.

Black Star didn't notice this and just laughed, "Ya-haaaa-haaa! I was just practicing my amazing assassin skills on these two losers!"

"Amazing my ass..." murmured Soul and I in unison.

Black Star kicked both of us in the shin, but continued with his signature laugh.

As he was laughing, I noticed three other familiar voices approaching us.

"Patty, quit it you know he's gonna..."

"Kyahahaha!"

"**Patty!** Quit throwing dirt on my shirt! It's very asymmetrical, and not to mention horribly disgusting..."

"See? What did I tell you?"

"But, I like dirt..."

"Well, I don't, it's horrid."

"Nooooo! Kiiiid..."

"Ugh, you guys are a headache."

The rest of our little group; Liz, Patty, and Kid; walked up the steps to the academy.

Once the group was altogether, we all walked inside the academy doors, and headed to homeroom with our teacher, Stein.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

_Man, I just want school to be over with so I can ask Maka the question I've been dying to ask. It's embarrassing to do it in front of other friends... I just want her to know how much I love her._

I daydreamed almost the whole class period about Maka and I being together, until Stein threw a piece of chalk at my head.

"Soul, pay attention. I don't think you want to fail any tests again, would you?" asked Stein, referencing the last test, which I didn't even get a score on.

I responded, "N-no professor..."

"Good. Now class, the soul is a very important thing, right? It can bond with your partner like so..."

Stein continued on with the lesson, but I didn't really pay much attention. I couldn't stop thinking about Maka...

After class was over, it was time for lunch. I grabbed my things and headed for Maka, when someone grabbed my arm; I turned around to see Stein.

"Soul, take a seat, please." he said, in a calmish tone.

I sat down quickly, not saying a word, but I stared at Maka walking out the door. I sighed, sad that I couldn't walk with her.

He started the lecture, "Listen... I know that in school, and around your age, kids tend not to listen because they're bored, or whatever. However, it's important that you listen to my lessons from now on, okay?"

"Okay.. I'll listen." I replied, just kind of saying what teachers liked to hear.

He smiled, and said, "Good. I'm glad you understand, and remember, don't have too much fun, you'll have time for those things when you're older."

"Uh, okay..." I responded, confused.

_What did he mean by that? Oh... OH SHIT._

I blushed and backed out of the room, hand on my face and shouted, "Not cool!"

I heard Stein laughing as I left. _What a strange guy..._

I then put my hand off of my face, and I saw Maka. _She had stood there and waited for me! Wait, there's something off. She doesn't look like herself. She looks... shocked._

I was concerned, so I asked, "Maka? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

She said nothing. She just looked at me, then smiled.

"Oh, Soul. Nothing's wrong, nothing at all." she said, trying to reassure me.

_She's lying. Well, I guess I better not pester into this right now. I'll talk to her later._

I grabbed her hand and started to head for the lunch tables.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

_Maka, do not cry. Please don't. It doesn't matter about what happened with HIM and that other woman. He does this to me all the time, so what's the point in caring?_

I sighed, and looked at Soul. _His pretty, red eyes that always cheer me up when I'm sad. His soft, snow white hair, that probably smells amazing..._

_Focus Maka... Anyway, I really should tell him what happened. He has the right to know, right? Just not at school. I really hate making scenes._

I stopped my thoughts and continued walking with Soul.

We finally arrived at our group's table. Everyone already had their food and were at the table.

Black Star was the first to notice us, and he shouted, "Hey guys! What took you so long?"

"Stein lectured me again..." replied Soul.

I thought of an excuse really quick, and I said, "Um, I had to use the restroom..."

"Yeah, okay. The great and handsome Black Star will let this slide this time!"

"Typical Black Star..." huffed Tsubaki under her breath.

Then, we both sat down and I tried to enjoy the rest of lunch.

The bell rang for class, but Black Star grabbed both Soul's and my hands.

"Black Star, why are you holding my hand?" I said, annoyed.

Black Star laughed, and boasted, "Well, you two need to learn a lesson from good ol' Black Star!"

Then he dashed for the nearest closet, threw both of us in, shut the door, and locked it. It all happened so fast, I hardly even realized that it had happened!

"Now you two stay in there until I let you out!" shouted Black Star.

Then, I think I heard footsteps leaving, so I guess our friends had left for class.

"Maka."

I heard my name being called. Soul? Oh, I didn't even realize Soul was in here with me!

I replied back, "Oh, Soul."

"While we're in here, alone, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"What happened back there, when class ended for lunch? I knew something was wrong, and I just need to know now."

Oh boy, the question finally appeared in front of me. I teared up a little as I thought of what had happened.

"Okay, I'll tell you, Soul. Here's what happened,"

* * *

**FLASHBACK: Maka's POV**

I looked back at Soul. _So, Soul is in trouble with Professor Stein.. Oh well, I'll wait._

I left the classroom and leaned against the wall close to the door. Then, out of the blue, I saw my "dad". He was with some woman, holding her close, and he was drunk. Actually, that's an understatement, VERY drunk is what I should say. They were getting it off, cuddling, kissing, all that stuff. It was revolting to see it so close. Then, it happened.

"So, Mr. Death Scythe, how do you feel about your daughter and your ex?" asked the girl with him.

My dad tells her, "Well, **Maka**, I love her. She's my pride and joy. I wish she felt the same way, cause she hates me. However, my **ex** is a whole different story. I'm **SO** glad that we're not together anymore. She was such a bitch. Good riddance."

_What?_ I couldn't believe my ears. _I thought he LOVED her! Why would he hide that from me? I... Can't believe it..._

I started to cry a little, but I wiped the tears. _I will NOT cry here. Anywhere but here._

After that, I noticed Soul come back out, and I tried to pull myself back together.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"...and that's what happened."

I was in tears. I couldn't hold it in any longer. My emotions had gotten the best of me.

* * *

Soul's POV

Wow, I couldn't even believe what Maka was telling me. _It's so sad to see her like this. What can I do to cheer her up?_

Instinctively, I grabbed her, and hugged her, tightly. It seemed like the right thing to do. I then wiped the tears off her sweet face.

Also, I said the first thing that came to my mind, "There, there, Maka. A beautiful face such as yours can't have tears on them."

_Wait, did I just call her beautiful?_

Maka noticed what I said, and asked, "You think I'm beautiful?"

_Crap, crap, what do I say?_

"Um... Yes..."

My heart was beating so fast. _What's she going to say?_

"Oh, well, I think you're beautiful, too..."

I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"R-really? That's great..."

I didn't know what to say next. Well, might as well pop the question.

I began, "Maka, I've been wanting to ask this for a while now..."

"Yes, Soul?" replied Maka. She looked much happier now.

_Come on, Soul, say it!_

"Will you... go out... with me?"

Maka looked so shocked. _Is she disgusted?_

Then, I heard her answer, "Oh, Soul! Of course!"

_She said yes! Oh my Shinigami, she said YES!_

I then pulled her closer to me and locked her lips to mine.

I enjoyed this moment more than I've enjoyed anything in my entire life. _Oh, my, goodness..._

I pushed my tongue in more, asking for entrance. She let me inside, and I explored the wonders of her mouth.

_She tastes sweet... It's like candy heaven!_

We kissed for what seemed like hours, until Maka and I needed to take a break. Our lips separated, and we started breathing fast.

I looked into her eyes, and said, "Maka, no matter what happens, whether it's dad problems, or anything, I will be here for you."

"Oh, Soul, thank you," she replied, happily.

"I love you."

"...I love you, too. A lot."


	2. Two Lovebirds: The Follow Up

**A/N: Hiya' everyone! Long time no see~ ^.^ I know I said that this was going to be a one-shot, however somebody told me that I should do a follow up, so I did! I had this done for months now, and I never gotten around to posting it. ._." But! Here I am now! :D Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Black Star's POV

I sat there with my legs crossed on the long desk. Professor Stein was going off on some lecture about disecting. Boring!  
"This is boooooring..." I yawned to myself.  
Suddenly, I had an awesome idea.  
I looked at my partner Tsubaki and whispered, "Hey, let's go check on Soul and Maka. Those two losers must be doing something interesting by now..."  
"We can't just ditch class, Black Star!" she whispered back.  
Wow, what a baby. I'll just go by my great self!  
"Fine, I'll go myself!"  
I stood up, and called for Professor Stein.  
"HEY, PROFESSOR STEIN!"  
Professor Stein finally turned to me and asked, "Now just what are you doing, Black Star?"  
"I have to pee!" I shouted.  
"For the last time, please don't announce it in front of the class.. Just go already."  
"Got it."  
I jumped down to the front of the door, and walked away.

* * *

I started walking down the hall, when suddenly I heard shouting.  
"NOOOOO!"  
I turned around confused, and someone ran into me. I fell down on my face right after. I got up and started rubbing my face in pain.  
I mumbled, "Oww, my face.. Who just-"  
I looked to see who just ran into my awesomeness, and it was Kid.  
"Kid? What the hell!?"  
"Black Star.. Don't go to the bathroom.." he whined, "I just folded the toilet paper..."  
"Okay...? I won't..." Damn, Kid is such a weirdo.  
"OH THANK SHINIGAMI! Wait, if your not going to the bathroom, then where are you going?"  
"Duh! I'm going to go check on our little lovebirds.."  
"Oh. Well, alright. I'll come with you."  
I started to walk back to the closet where I left those two, with Kid following me.  
"Black Star, wait!" I heard someone shout.  
It was Tsubaki. She was running towards me and Kid, along with Liz and Patty following her close behind.  
"Oi, Tsubaki. Did you decide to not be a little chicken and come with us?"  
She sighed, "Yeah... But Liz and Patty caught on, so they're coming with us."  
"Hey~" said the two in unison.  
"Alright, so the whole gang is here. Lets get a move on!" I shouted.

* * *

We started to walk towards the closet where we had left them to themselves. It felt like forever, but we finally found the closet.  
I whispered to the others, "Alright. On three."  
"One," whispered Tsubaki.  
"Two," whispered Kid, Liz, and Patty.  
"THREE!" I shouted.  
I kicked down the door as hard as I could.  
"Kyahahah.. huh?"  
I looked around, but Soul and Maka weren't there.  
I heard Tsubaki ask, "Um... Black Star?"  
"Y.. Yeah?"  
"Do.. you remember which closet you locked them in...?"  
Um.  
"THERE'S MORE THAN ONE CLOSET?!"  
"Of course, Black Star!" Kid pointed out, giving himself a facepalm.  
"What in the shinigami are you kids doing out here? You should be in class!"  
Oh no, that doesn't sound good.  
We all turned around and saw Sid.

* * *

I tried playing cool and said, "Hey, Sid, my main man! Whassup!"  
"Don't you "whassup" me, Black Star. As for all of you, what is going on here? You should be in class! Back when I was alive, this kind of act could get a suspension! Do all of you want that?!"  
"Well.. You see.. Um.." started Tsubaki, unaware of what to say.  
Crap, I don't have any believable excuses!  
I looked towards the others. No one looked more confident out of the bunch than Kid. Maybe he has an idea...?  
"Professor Sid," he stated, "We're out here because... we're looking for our friends, Soul and Maka."  
That's you plan?! Telling the TRUTH?! What a load of bullshit!  
"...go on," gestured Sid, wanting to hear more.  
Kid started to cry, "Our dear friends weren't in class today. We didn't know what the problem could possibly be, because they were at lunch with us. Being the good, kind, honorable friends we are, we decided to go look through the school, whether it meant breaking the rules or not."  
...Wow, he's so good, even in convinced..  
"How touching!" cried Sid, believing our 'sad' story, "Back when I was alive, this was the kind of things that honorable people did! Go ahead all of you, go find your friends!"  
"We will!" we all said in unison.

* * *

After Sid left, we huddled together to discuss our "game plan".  
"Alright, now lets figure out which closet we left them in." said Kid.  
Where the hell did I leave those two dorks?  
"Uhh... Hold on..." I said, in thought.  
Liz chimed in, "Oi, I think I remember where it is!"  
"Well? What are we waiting for? Liz, lead the way!"  
Liz started to walk toward to where she thought they were.

* * *

"Just a little further and we'll be there..." reassured Liz, "Ah, there it is!"  
I saw it. It did seen like it was the closet we left them in.  
"Wait, we gotta be sneaky." I whispered to the others.  
Kid harshly asked in a whisper, "What do you know about 'being sneaky?' You're a terrible assassin!"  
"Shut it, Kid!" I whispered back.  
I put my ear against the door. Listen for any breathing, huffing, or talking.  
Then, I heard it.

"Sooul~"

"Makaa~"

I signaled to the others that Soul and Maka were in there.  
"On three."  
"One."  
"Tw-"  
"THREE!"  
I kicked down the door as hard as I could. As soon as the door hit the floor, I looked inside the closet.  
"Oh. My. Shinigami."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it~ :D I feel like I should leave it at a cliffhanger, and leave it up to you guys to decide what they saw in the closet. ^/^ Who knows? Anything's possible in the world of fan-fiction! :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short follow up.**

**Oh, and before I forget, I might be writing more stories soon~ I really want to start writing again, because it's really fun! However, I'm not sure on the series yet. I think I can do a Kuroshitsuji or maybe a Death Note~**

**Also, don't forget to review if you liked/hated it!~**

**Bye-bye!~**


End file.
